terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:34: Eagle Hunting
The party travelled back to Hafuujou to plan for an attack against the Silver Eagle, minus the Lexingtons and remaining Dead Dragons. Upon their arrival, Artyom made plans with the druidic agriculture lab (led by Mr. Jouji Komori, the Undine) and Olafsen Heavy Industries (with the aid of the president, Yoshihiro Olafsen) to restore and expand Snezhny's agricultural development, Yahtuh and Lin went to seek a blessing from Sunset, and Ten Tongues went off in search of more information relating to his unique circumstances with Genbu. The Lordly Raven then called a meeting at Olafsen Heavy Industries, where he explained that NEST had managed to locate the Silver Eagle, flying at an extremely high altitude above Snezhny and beyond the reach of all ships, magically enchanted or otherwise. However, Hafuujou had a system which could launch the party, acting as a strike team, above the arc of the Silver Eagle's anticipated defences and allow them to board and seize the craft. As the Lordly Raven explained, it would be rather trivial for Hafuujou to simply destroy the Silver Eagle, but that instead, it would be more mutually profitable for the party and Hafuujou for them to capture the Silver Eagle and then sell it to Hafuujou, who would guarantee a fair price based on the amount of damage the ship itself incurred during the capture. On that note, the Lordly Raven also elected to discuss his perceived betrayal of the party to Genbu, and in so doing decided to explain some of Hafuujou's understanding of cosmology to the party. Apparently, the world of Terestrahl exists in a planar space that is hidden from the rest of Hafuujou's known universe, and the approach of the capital to that portion of space was originally unintended. When the capital tried to move away from Terestrahl, Genbu instead pulled it in closer, separated the Lordly Raven from his people and then coerced him into cooperating with the party. Right now, the capital cannot escape the planar space of Terestrahl because there is concern that Genbu might stop them. At this time, the Lordly Raven asked Ten Tongues and President Olafsen to leave the meeting, as what was said next would have implications for the party's future: The Lordly Raven explained that Hafuujou does not exist to dominate and colonize worlds on a whim. He had always seen it as a force to release a captive people from the inadequacies of despots and mad gods. Whether or not the party agreed with this interpretation was up to them, but he also indicated that he does not treat threats against his nation lightly, and that it is his intention to in some way seek retribution against Genbu for his treatment of Hafuujou. To that end, he told the party that he will one day ask their support in this endeavour, and that he will prove that Hafuujou is not a threat to the people of Terestrahl or their way of life. Thereafter, the group boarded the vehicle intended to deliver them to the Silver Eagle, and upon entry realized that it would be manned by a Logic Core that was to navigate their flight path and deliver them to their destination. Shortly after takeoff, the party felt the unusual and exhilarating feeling of weightlessness, and looked out of one of the windows to see Terestrahl, a bead of blue sea, floating far below them. They took in the sight for a time before the re-entry craft deployed them atop the Silver Eagle, and they began the boarding operation. Though they were stymied briefly by the presence of powerful elven lich magi, and D5 back for one more showdown, the group were able to destroy the Silver Eagle crew and communicate their success back to Hafuujou, where the ship was examined and thoroughly dismantled by the Olafsens and NEST. The group were rewarded handsomely for their efforts, and spent one restful night in Hafuujou in anticipation of their last day in Snezhny... The party rewards are as follows: *100,000 gold to be divided amongst the party for the retrieval of the Silver Eagle defense craft, an all-mithril flying ship meant to operate at the upper ionosphere of Terestrahl. *Artyom receives a wristband called "Armlet of Allocation", which he can use to store potions in specialized vials which he can then use on himself once per day as a standard action. *The party also receives a specialized metamagic rod called the "Spell Broadcaster". Once per day it can massively expand the range and effects of a spell that strikes multiple targets. When used, a spell that affects an area or multiple targets has its range, area of effect, and maximum target values tripled. This does not cause it to generate additional projectiles like rays or magic missiles.